The Kahns: Pets
The daily lives of the Fluffington puppies. Plot Ro Ro is awoken by his loyal and favorite puppy, Froyo. Froyo barks at Ro Ro (subtitles say "I love you") in which Ro Ro tells him he loves him back. Ro Ro goes into the bathroom and Froyo walks into the hallway. In the middle of the hallway, Froyo barks three times (subtitles say "Fluffington puppies assemble!") and the rest of his siblings come forth. The puppies engage in conversation about the start of their day. * "B.P. is so evil. I'm doing my best to reach his standards but I'm stuck as a dog..." - Fitch barks. * "I love Jake so much. He always knows how to make me happy, even when I'm down." - Flake barks. * "It's always great to live in a synchronized society, or otherwise bedroom." - Fae and Fake bark. * "Well, anyway guys, we're gonna meet up today with Poodles. You know how she likes to be on time." - Froyo barks. The puppies agree and head downstairs. When they get down there, Fluffy stops them at the door. "Where do you think you're going?" the blue head barks. "We're going to see Poodles daddy." Froyo barks. "You know the Kahns despise the Gregorys. You shouldn't be hanging out with that girl." the read head barks. "Well you can't tell us what to do daddy!" Fitch barks angrily. "That's incredibly incorrect, Fitch." Flove Lo barks. "I think we should just let them go," the yellow head barks to the rest, "That's their only friend. It's not like it's anymore puppies in Outworld." "Ok you can go. But you better be back by 4:15, it gets dark in that part of Outworld since the Frozone is practically winter." the blue head barks. The puppies bark and jump for joy and manage to actually bum rush their giant father with their numbers. The puppies reach the Oasis and the Gregorys' house. To not let the family know they're outside, they bark for Poodles by her window. Poodles runs out the doggy door and greets the puppies with joy. "It's nice to see you guys again!" Poodles barks joyously. "You too!" the puppies bark in sync. All 9 dogs walk to the Wastelands park to have the time of their lives. Fitch and Flove Lo spend their time in the doggy female bathroom area, Fae and Fake spend time rehearsing for their movie "Silence of the Cats", Chubby swings on the doggy swings and Flake, Froyo and Poodles gossip on in the Barkalicious Castle. "So, what boy dog do you like in the Oasis this week?" Flake barks to Poodles. "I was thinking of that bulldog down the street, Rocky, but then again, there's this french cat named Pierre that I think I might be into." Poodles barks. "What!" Flake and Froyo bark. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Froyo barks angrily. "I just like his accent. It's really exotic." Poodles barks. "We're fucking animals, we don't have accents!" Flake barks. "Oh, I just imagine it in my head. I just wish I could see color." Poodles barks. Flake and Froyo try to convince Poodles that inter-species relationships aren't right and due to all the fuss, they start fighting. Froyo electrocutes Poodles who runs to the Oasis to her home. As a result, the puppies run home to make sure they don't get in trouble. At the Gregorys' home, Mia sees that Poodles has third-degree burns and immediately knows that she was electrocuted. Out of anger, she and her sisters along with Poodles head to Kahn Palace to prosecute them. Mia bangs on the door. "Open up Kahns!" she yells. Bitch Puddin' opens the door. "What do you three whores want?" he asks, annoyed at their presence. "Your fucking dog electrocuted my beloved Poodles!" Mia exclaims. "I don't think Fluffy would do that. He usually eats small dogs, not injure them." Bitch Puddin' explains. "Well you've got that other blue dog, 'Yogurt' or whatever its wretched name is." Mia says and pushes Bitch Puddin' out of the way. "Ro Ro, we want your dog dead!" Mia yells through the palace. Fluffy, fearing for his puppies' lives, runs up the stairs and barks crazily at Mia. Ro Ro calms Fluffy down and asks what she wants. "Your dog gave my Poodles third degree burns! It should be killed!" Mia exclaims. "Like hell, you dying slut! Fluffy doesn't do petty things like that!" Ro Ro replies. "Not that one," Mia explains, "The puppy or whatever. It should die!" "So you're telling the emperor that his own dog should be killed, wow. You really do have balls." Ro Ro points out Mia's idiotic argument. As Mia and Ro Ro argue, Froyo comes down the stairs and sees the fuss he's caused. Fluffy picks up Froyo by the collar and takes him to the dungeon. "What the hell did you do to Poodles!" Fluffy barks. "She's trying to fuck a cat and out of anger I electrocuted her." Froyo barks. "What you want her to fuck you? She has the right to do what she wants!" Fluffy barks angrily. Froyo starts to feel bad that he electrocuted his only friend and goes upstairs to apologize. As Ro Ro, Bitch Puddin' and Nya hold their own against Mia and her sisters, Froyo goes over to the injured Poodles to apologize. "Look, I'm sorry for what I did, it wasn't right." Froyo barks. "I accept your apology. Plus, when I got home, that stupid cat called me a pussy!" Poodles barks. Mia and Ro Ro see that their dogs have become friends, and, for the sake of their dogs' relationship, the two stop their quarrel. "You know this doesn't mean we're friends, right?" Mia asks. "I'd never be your friend, even if my big ass depended on it." Ro Ro replies. Mia and the rest of her family go home and Ro Ro goes upstairs to relax. "Well, everything is back to normal." Fitch barks. "Whatever normal is in Outworld." Froyo barks. Short: Rolicious Blueberry (Nautical Nannies) Blueberry Muffin is preparing to go on a trip to the Red Velvet Mountains and, fearing for his grandson's safety, he decides to leave him home alone. "Ok Choco, you're gonna have to be responsible and stay here home alone," Blueberry Muffin says, "But since I don't trust you, I've called Vanilla Cream to come and babysit you." "What! Why don't you trust me?" Chocolate Thunder asks. "I don't answer stupid questions stupid people know the answer to!" Blueberry Muffin says, annoyed, and leaves. Two minutes later, Vanilla Cream knocks on the door to which Chocolate Thunder opens it. "Hey Choco, it's your uncle Cream!" Vanilla Cream says. "Hi uncle Cream." Chocolate Thunder says, annoyed. "So what do you want to do today?" Vanilla Cream asks. "I wanna see you leave," Chocolate Thunder says, "I'm better off alone." For two hours, Vanilla Cream tries to bond with Chocolate Thunder and make him happy. Chocolate Thunder finally gets fed up and decides to make a plan to make Vanilla Cream leave. Chocolate Thunder sets up various traps, starting from Vanilla Cream's room to the front door. "This is gonna be just like 'Home Alone'!" Chocolate Thunder says to himself. Chocolate Thunder runs to hide while Vanilla Cream comes out of the room. "And so I told him, 'You gotta keep that thing safe or else' --" Vanilla Cream is cut off as he steps and slips down the stairs on one of Chocolate Thunder's toy cars. Vanilla Cream slams smack-dead into the wall and is injured. He then gets up and runs to the bathroom to check on his face and unknowingly sets off a tripwire and broken glass is shot out at his face. Vanilla Cream screams in horror and runs to the kitchen where Chocolate Thunder is waiting behind the door with a frying pan in his hand. As soon as Vanilla Cream touches the threshold of the kitchen, Chocolate Thunder hits him dead in the face pushing the glass further in his face. Vanilla Cream screams in excruciating pain and runs out of the house. Two days, Blueberry Muffin storms in the house, furious at Chocolate Thunder. "What the hell did you do to your uncle Vanilla Cream!" Blueberry Muffin asks angrily. "Look Muffin-Top, I couldn't be in a house with a boy's whose name sounds like cum. I'm sure that's illegal." Chocolate Thunder replies. The episode ends with Blueberry Muffin's veins throbbing in his head. Trivia The Kahns: Pets * This episode comes with subtitles due to the puppies not being able to speak English. Nautical Nannies * Chocolate Thunder's official name is revealed in this episode. ** In the previous episode, Chocolate Thunder was named "Fuck Face" by the immensly rude Red Velvet. * It is revealed that Chocolate Thunder/Charles may actually dislike Vanilla Cream/Ace.